


With you, my day gets just a bit brighter

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Happy birthday Rio!, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh. He's in love.
Relationships: Goryo Yuto/Kikyo Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	With you, my day gets just a bit brighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed, but happy birthday Rio!!

“So who is it?”

Rio startles, turning back to his old friend. “What do you mean?”

Akio chuckles. “Don’t fuck with me, dude. You were all spacey and loopy lately. Totally nothing like the Rio I used to know,” he explains. Before Rio can answer to that, he’s waved down one of their other friends. “Yo, Tanaka! Rio’s been acting weird lately, yeah?”

“Definitely,” the other replies. “Looks like some kind of lovesick guy lately.” He lifts an eyebrow at Rio. “Who’s the special someone who caught your eye, Kikyo? I wanna know which lucky lady managed to make her way in our superstar’s cold dead heart,” he jokes.

" _ Ex _ -superstar," Rio corrects. It doesn't hurt much, these days. He's found a new goal with Argonavis. "And the answer is no one, really. I haven't acted any differently from when I joined the band, have I?"

He earns a pair of sly grins at him direction in response, prompting him to eye the both of them suspiciously.

"Are you sure, Rio?" Akio slings his arm around Rio's shoulder. "Are you sure? No one caught your eye? Got you constantly thinking about her? No girl that has your heart thumping, that makes you feel like you'll burn down the world for her? Because that's the impression I got from how you sct lately."

One name comes to mind. Rio dismisses it. "There really isn't," he says instead, slightly irritated. "I don't have time for that. Now can we  _ please _ get back to work?"

His two friends merely chuckles, but they leave him alone, at least. Although Rio can't help but stare at their retreating figures, mystified at the knowledge they supposedly have that he doesn't.

* * *

He's still puzzled by the time he's on his way back to the sharehouse. He himself does not notice any difference in his behavior lately, since their participation in Live Royal Fest. Although, he supposes it might be one of those things only other people can recognize? In that case, perhaps he might have to question his bandmates.

He still can't get what Akio said out of his mind. Someone who constantly occupies his mind, who he would give the world to… Rio doesn't think he's met any person that fulfills that criteria.

Correction: he has not met any  _ woman _ that fullfils that criteria. There is one man, but he doubts it's not what they meant with it-

- _ because they never considered it to  _ not _ be a woman _ .

Rio stops in his tracks as his mind connects the dots.

Just because his friends don't consider men, does not mean he shouldn't consider them either. And if it walks like a duck, talks like a duck, acts like a duck…

"Ah." He… likes him.

It isn't some kind of earth-shattering realization. If anything, it's something that is long coming, a string of thoughts that naturally come to the conclusion he finds. Rio chuckles to himself. It's a surprise that he hasn't arrived at the answer a long time ago, since the first time he's felt something different for a certain man with blue eyes and a bright smile.

The realization does make everything snap into place, though. The burst of affection he feels around him. The way his heart is dangerously close to bursting when he smiles at him oh so sweetly. The distress he feels whenever his bandmate is down.

Rio smiles, continuing his trek back home. It feels like the world has become just that tiny bit brighter. Perhaps he would cherish this feeling of love, moving on.

* * *

"Happy birthday!!"

Days later, he is immediately assaulted by hugs the moment he wakes up. He chuckles, ruffling his friends' hair as he slowly pushes them off him. He's almost hesitant to let go of a certain bandmate, but alas, he's not exactly presentable at the moment. "At least let me bath first," he chides.

Nanahoshi's the first to recover, puffing up his cheeks. He's certainly being extra affectionate today. "We just wanted to wish you a happy birthday as early as possible!"

It prompts a shake of his head, looking over Shiroishi's shoulder. There, Matoba looks at them with what he can only describe as fond resignation. Rio shoots him a pleading look. "I'd prefer if you don't get yourselves dirty again."

"Don't be like thaaat," Goryou singsongs, moving in to hug Rio again, and he has to hold him off, sending another, more desperate look to Matoba. Thankfully it works this time, with their bassist pulling him away, gesturing at the other two to follow him as he chastises them for disturbing their birthday boy's alone time.

Once he's sure they're gone, Rio brings a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat erratically. Hopefully a good cold bath will calm him down enough, for him to be able to face them.

* * *

"I made curry for breakfast," Matoba states, placing the plates in front of them. "This is my gift, so don't go asking me for anything else, alright?"

"This doesn't count," Rio replies, much to the other's indignation. "Just kidding. I appreciate the gift, Matoba."

"You better," he mutters under his breath, finally settling down in his seat and digging in. For a while, the only sounds are of them enjoying their meal, but all Rio can think of is for the other members's gifts. Especially one from a certain guitarist. He smiles to himself at the thought.

Shiroishi bounces up once his breakfast is done, thrusting out his hands towards Rio's direction. "Here's my gift for you!"

A cow keychain. Cute. "Thank you, Banri," he says to the bright-eyed blond. "This is very you."

"Hehe, I know right!"

Next up is Nanahoshi, who gives him a pin of one of his favorite baseball players. "I remember you saying you wanted merch of him," he tells him, shyly looking away. "I happened to come across this and-oh, you probably already have this, don't you…"

Rio doesn't actually. He tells him so, which prompts a relieved sigh from their vocalist. "I'll make sure to cherish this," he claims. This leaves one last person, and as if on cue, everyone in the room turns to Goryou.

He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Rio already feels his hope evaporate. "I-ehm-oh man, I left it in my room! I mean, the livehouse! Lemme just get it real quick-"

"You didn't get anything," Rio deadpans. His heart sinks. Goryou didn't get him  _ anything _ . It shouldn't matter much, but with this feeling Rio keeps inside of him, he can't help but question himself. Does Goryou not consider them close enough? Does he not cherish him?

Goryou sighs, scratching his head. "...sorry, I just… I wanted to get you a real special present, but you're already so  _ talented _ , you have anything you can ever want, and I… I don't know what to get you! I really really meant to give you something for your birthday, I just don't know what!" he cries, looking close to crying.

_ Oh _ . The pain he feels in his heart is replaced with fond affection, blooming until all he can do is caress his face, wiping the tears that start to fall off his face. "That's quite alright, then," he says. "You don't need to get me anything. It's the thought that counts."

He was hoping to soothe the other, but he gets an indignant glare instead. It somehow still looks cute on him. "No can do!" he replies. "It's your birthday, I can't  _ not _ give you a present! I'll do anything for you! You… you deserve the world, Rio."

_ You deserve the world. _

Those words feed his courage, give him enough drive to make his way closer into Goryou's space. In the silence that ensues, he asks, "then perhaps you can hear me out?"

At Goryou's inquisitive nod, Rio finds himself at a loss of words. He's never expected to be able to express his feelings at all, never mind so soon. A part of him, the one that wants to savor this feeling of being in love as long as possible, screams at him to abort, don't go through with it, this would destroy your relationship. He pushes through, anyway. "Goryou. You're… very important to me. You found me when I was at my lowest, and you pulled me up. You're the one who made me the person I am today." He clutches Goryou's hands in his own, steeling himself for his next words. "I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me… and I know I'm being selfish, but If I may… I want you to do more for me, from here on."

He looks at Goryou as the other's face colors. He's shoddily prepared himself for when the other rejects him, or pushes him away for some time to think, but for some reason the idea of preparing for something more than just a stuttered out  _ what _ escapes his brain. Perhaps because he considers it impossible for the other to ever return his newly found feelings.

He certainly isn't prepared for the way Goryou leans just that tiny bit down, pressing his lips against his own.

It's nothing more than just a peck, and Goryou quickly retreats back, blushing furiously. "A-ah, shit, sorry. That's kinda sudden, isn't it? I just assumed that that's what you meant and…"

That's definitely what Rio meant. He pulls Goryou in once again, to kiss him properly. He can taste curry on his lips, but more than anything the elation he feels from his reciprocated feelings overwhelms him. He grips Goryou's arms, unwilling to let him go as he pours out all the love he has for him for the past few days, no, past few  _ months _ .

When they seperate, Goryou's face is almost completely red, blinking rapidly at him. Rio smiles tenderly in response, caressing his face once more. It brings out a shaky hesitant smile from the other, but Rio would take any win he can get.

Their moment shatters when Shiroishi pipes up, "so… I think that's a tie!"

"It absolutely isn't a tie, Banri," Matoba argues. "Kikyo confessed first, so get your wallet out, you two."

"H-huh?"

Nanahoshi grins sheepishly at the two. "Yeah, we kind of have… a running bet on who would confess first. You two have been pretty obvious for the past month, so…"

Rio opens his mouth, about to question the man, but Goryou pipes up first. "And Wataru didn't bet for me? I mean I guess it's good for him, but-!" He turns to a smug Matoba, crying indignantly, "How could you, Wataru? I trusted you!"

"Your track record isn't exactly the best, Yuu," Matoba counters. "I'm merely betting based on facts."

"How mean~!"

Rio chuckles. In the midst of the chaos starting to unfold in their sharehouse, he squeezes Goryou's hand lightly, and gets one in return. His days are certainly only getting better, from here on.


End file.
